Complicated Love
by Deidaraluver2o
Summary: Falling for an S-Class Criminal was easy... Having to deal with people from her past, Okay..Not so easy... DeiXSaku romance, close rapes, and some pounding...Read and be happy! I dont demand reviews, but they are nice, I wanna know what you think.
1. Akatsuki

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

* * *

What happens when Deidara and Sakura meet each other? Does Deidara expect to fall in love; is Sakura ready for the explosive blonde?

* * *

Bang!Bang!Bang! 

"Wake up!"

"Be quiet Naruto!"

"Sakura! The Akatsuki! The ANBU have been Attacked!"

A girl with waist long pink hair ran out of her bedroom to the loud blonde banging on her door. The blonde stop abruptly and looked at the ANBU member, with her kunai in her hand dashing out ready to get the cold hearted criminals. The blonde quickly grabbed her arm.

"hahaha-Sak-haha-ura-haha! You should have… Seen the hahahaha look on your face!"

Sakura looked at him for a moment, her green eyes filled with anger…

Inner Sakura:

"**THAT IDIOT WOKE US UP FOR NO REASON!"**

With one fluid motion Naruto was thrown out of the house and Sakura went back to her room.

4 hours later:

Sakura woke up and felt something was wrong, something wasn't right, like… Something or someone was here in the leaf village, that shouldn't be here.

"**Let's go! Who ever this… person is, WE'LL GET EM!"**

"Do you ever shut up??"

"

* * *

10 minutes later, Sakura emerged from her apartment, pink hair swaying in the wind, her emerald eyes scanned the surroundings… empty streets, something wasn't right. A slight shock ran down her spine as she ran to the Hokage Tower. Someone has to know something, something isn't- 

_BOOM!_

The ANBU stopped when a wave shook the earth beneath her feet. Smoke filled the area faster then she could move… Aimlessly moving around looking for any sign of life through the smoke Sakura bumped into something warm and tall… the smoke cleared away, and there stood 3 men, laced with a smell of blood and dirt. All three men wore a black cloak, red clouds decorating it; they seemed to be moving with the wind.

One man, the one Sakura bumped into was blue, his teeth were showing, like a saw… an ugly old saw… It gave her the creeps; he looked like one big walking fish.

The second man Sakura saw looked like Sasuke, but his eyes… they were blood red… the sharingan no less, but it wasn't Sasuke… he was much taller, much more older looking, He was none other then Itachi Uchiha.

The last person she looked at was a blonde… He looked more or so like Ino… In guy version, Sakura could almost imagine them looking at one another and freaking out… but now wasn't the time. He had from the looks of it one bright blue eye, his blonde hair covered up the other eye. His hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and he was running his hand on the side of his face with a smirk that she swore could kill.

"**DO YOU KNOW WHO THESE GUYS ARE!!!!**''

"Yes, I do… their S-class criminals… The Akatsuki."

"**Damn right! Lets KICK SOME ASS**!"

Sakura was about to take a step back when the 'Big Fish' spoke out.

"Well, well, Itachi look what we have here. It seems… we have yet to get rid of one of the Leaf Village members. What do you think? Should we kill the little brat off?"

"Kisame… do what you-

Itachi was cut off by the blonde shouting out a name… which happened to be Sakura's.

"HAY YOUR THAT GIRL! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED OFF SASORI! UN!"

She felt like a kicked dog… this was all confusing, Fish man wants to kill her, Itachi, well she didn't know what he wanted… and Blondie was yelling at her… Today just couldn't get any worse. So she thought.

* * *

**A/N:** **Ok, I have a problem; I'm in love with this couple… Please review! I wanna keep this going!**

_Deidaraluver2o_


	2. Deidara Has A Surprise

II

xXxXxXx

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto!

* * *

What happens when Deidara and Sakura meet each other? Does Deidara expect to fall in love; is Sakura ready for the explosive blonde?

* * *

Or So She Thought...

* * *

SERIOUSLY?! Sakura was in real trouble, looking past the men, where the Hokage Tower should have been, wasn't there any longer.

'**What's going on??! What are these men here for! Sakura! Make a run for it!'**

With that, she quickly shot away from the men, right into the forest.

"Itachi, should we go after her? un."

"… You go, me and Kisame will scout the rest of the town for the boy, if you find her, do what will."

With that he took off in the same direction Sakura did one second ago. She couldn't have gotten too far because he felt her chakra presence near him. Leaping from tree to tree he looked at his surroundings carefully, less she conceal herself somewhere.

WACK!

He fell straight to the ground, not even thinking to fall on his feet. The blonde fell straight on his back with a loud thud.

"Damn what was that?! Un?!"

He rubbed his face and he whimpered out at the touch of his own hand, that brat hit in with a tree branch. He looked up to see the pink haired girl sitting on a high branch looking down on him, her green eyes-

'_Her… jade eyes… those jade eyes. The ones that held so much fear a minute ago…damn what the hell? Un.'_

He stopped his thoughts after Sakura had jumped down and had a kunai up against his neck. His visible blue eye widened clashing with those "jade" eyes… His hands found their way up to her wrists a/n: she's on top of him, her legs are on both sides of this body and then, tongues flickered out tasting the new presence. Sakura's eyes narrowed for a moment then widened when one of the mouths bit her.

She let go of the kunai immediately and grabbed his wrist looking at his palm, there was no shock on her face… she looked at him and with a voice almost below a whisper she spoke out.

"D-Dei-Deidara…"

To say the least, he was a bit dumbfounded. This girl knew his name and she was sitting on top of him still, which didn't help for his hormones. And she was holding his wrist with his palms facing her face. Was she disgusted? Like all the rest?

* * *

Upon meeting the famous group known as the Akatsuki once before, Sakura took her time to study the men as best she could… One of which caught her eyes. Deidara, a missing-nin from Iwagakure. He once fought Gaara of The Sand Village. But what really caught her eyes… what really drew her to him were his hands. On both of his palms where mouths, she had no words to describe her excitement upon seeing them. She wanted to see them for herself.

* * *

What Sakura did next confused Deidara to further limits. She let go of one of his hands, took her free fingers and ran them gently along the mouth on his palm, which in return gave her nips and a tongue gliding across her cream colored fingers.

'_What is she doing!? un! I should have killed her off already.' _

With one quick motion Deidara freed his hand, grabbed Sakura's waist and flipped the position. He was now on top, bending down, his blonde hair tickling her cheek.

"Sorry, your hands, they are just so…"

"Disgusting?"

"No! Amazing, I've always wanted to see a blood line like yours."

'**WHAT! Why are you talking to this BAKA! Lets kill him and-'**

'You come at all the wrong times!'

'**He's an S-class criminal! And you're complimenting him!'**

'What if I want to? You have no say in the matter, if I were to kiss-'

'**DON'T YOU DARE!'**

'Watch!'

With that, Sakura propped herself up and gently placed her lips against Deidara's. Then she let herself fall back to the ground.

'**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'**

Deidara felt like he was about to melt into a puddle of something he couldn't place. That feeling he just received, was soon to be his addiction.

* * *

Ok, Update up... I've got time on my hands!

_Deidaraluver2o_


	3. He's Back and Gone Again

Disclaimer: Still dont own Naruto...

Thanks for the review

_Venny9o6_

* * *

Soon to be his addiction…

* * *

Deidara's POV:

* * *

She kissed me?! This girl, who I am suppose to kill. Who thinks my blood-line is amazing, just kissed me? 

Sakura, that's her name, fitting, pink hair, green eyes, creamy smooth ski- GAH! What in the world!?

I looked at her, and it seemed she was having an inner fight cause her stair was blank. Then before I could register what exactly I was doing I bent down and pressed my lips up against hers, moving my hands to her hands entwining our fingers together and moving them about her head, to my disbelief she kissed back.

* * *

Sakura's POV:

* * *

'**How DARE YOU!'**

'How dare I what? Kiss him?'

'**YES! HE'S PART OF THE AKATSUKI YOU BAKA!'**

She gets so annoying sometimes, I'm sitting here arguing with myself and Deidara is still on top of me.

He looks so, so calm, it's… so cute. His blue eye, the only blue eye she could see, wait, was he getting closer?! He is.

'**STOP HIM!'**

'…'

'**SAKURAAAA'**

_Thump Thump_

His lips are so soft, his hands are big, and he's warm. He smells like rain, that's a wonderful smell for him.

* * *

Normal POV:

* * *

Deidara knew better, he knew this wasn't right, but he didn't care, Itachi sent him after her, and he said to do what he will. And his will was to have her. She did things that other girls he encountered could never do to him. She might have killed Sasori, the closest person to him in his life, but he could have her. 

Sakura loved this feeling, not one guy gave her this burning emotion that she couldn't get enough of. It was wrong; she knew he was part of the Akatsuki, an S-class criminal, one of the men who destroyed her village. But she had no objections.

He was about to call it quits and bring himself up when Sakura opened her mouth and let her tongue slide across the bottom of his lip asking for entrance which she received. He defiantly _had_ to have her, he _had_ to make her his. Their tongues had a war to gain control which Deidara won, making sure he tasted every last area her mouth contained.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame had found the boy that held the nine-tailed fox demon inside himself, knocked out. Under the rubble that use to be the Hokage tower. 

"Well, that was simply easy. I would have thought he would up, and not lying on his stomach like a pathetic wimp a/n: sorry guys, Naruto isn't pathetic, Kisame is just mean

And now look, we can extract that demon and finish off the job."

"… we need not worry about finishing the job, once Deidara comes back, he can blow up th-"

At that moment a kunai flew right past Itachi, leaving a thin red line across his cheek.

"hmph, Sasuke… I heard you were, gone."

"ITACHI TODAY IS THE DAY YOU DIE!"

"I've heard tha-"

Sasuke dashed out of no where and kneed Itachi right in the stomach and sending him flying back into the rubble, Kisame quickly grabbed the younger Uchiha, Sasuke stabbed a poisoned needle into his arm. He left go almost immediately and screamed in pain, the poison activated almost instantly. Then Sasuke disappeared.

He reappeared behind Itachi and held a sword up to his neck.

"Today, you die Ita-"

_BANG!_

* * *

Deidara let go of Sakura's hands and wandered down her body and to her shirt, He slipped on hand under and put the other on the side of her face. He could swear he was in heaven, she was so warm and her breasts were so soft, he almost lost himself. His touch made her arch her back into him and his erection pressed up against her. They broke their kiss and he started to suck on her collar bone a/n: She's wearing a tank-top 

She let out a heavy sigh and she turned her head so he wouldn't see her blush that came across her face, he on the other hand looked up still sucking and saw her little display.

'_She's beautiful .un. Why is she hiding her blush? I'm just going to have to do something about that. un.'_

So Deidara picked his head up, moved his free hand and took a hold of her chin facing her towards him, he looked at her then right when he was going to kiss her again he heard a sharp scream.

'_Kisame? un?'_

It shocked both Deidara and Sakura. He was the first to get up and straighten himself out, the then pulled Sakura up and pulled her to him.

"Do you want to come with me? Un? The Akatsuki needs a medic, and I know you are. What do you say? Un?"

With out even taking a second thought, Sakura grabbed his jacket and brought herself up and whispered a yes into his ear. Deidara picked her up and ran back to the village.

Once they arrived Sakura's eyes looked like they just saw a ghost, there was Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha her childhood crush. The very person who abandoned his village in order to get stronger.

**'WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!'**

'I don't know.'

Deidara let Sakura down and ran to Kisame who was, at the moment screaming in pain on the ground. He motioned for Sakura to heal him, while that was going on Deidara made a bomb and sent it towards Sasuke.

_BANG!_

Right in front of Sasuke causing him to jump back and land some distance from Itachi. He looked around, and they first thing he noticed, was that familiar pink hair, the girl, the one girl who promised to love him forever, and Sasuke was shocked to see her, healing an Akatsuki member. His eyes soon flickered to the blonde beside her, apparently getting ready for another attack.

Forming some hand signals Sasuke appeared by Naruto and disappeared with him.

"I thought…ugh… you suppose to get rid of this brat…"

"I was, but you wouldn't be alive right now if she was dead now would you grumpy gills."

Sakura couldn't help but let out a small laugh, and kept on with her healing.

* * *

A/N: Ok guys, GAWD! I have alittle to much time, lol but hay, Atleast im updating this mother effer. 

_Deidaraluver2o_


	4. Welcome Home

..IV..

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto. 

Thankie for the reviews! Im happy to know you guys like my story.

* * *

She let out a small laugh…

* * *

Itachi looked a tad pissed, he got up and collapsed again, he couldn't stand because of Sasuke and his attack. Sakura saw this and finished up Kisame and quickly walking to Itachi, who was holding his stomach and mumbling things here and there. 

Once he was healed Deidara decided to go talk to him, and warned Kisame if he hurt Sakura it would be the end of his life.

* * *

"I thought you were _supposed_ to kill that girl Deidara." 

"I was going to, un. But she's a medic, and we _need_ one. un."

"Well, we'll take her back to the base, and see what leader wants done."

With that Itachi walked on leaving a bit of a shocked Deidara behind him. He completely overlooked the fact that leader had to say if she could be in the Akatsuki or not, and he felt his heart sink.

* * *

"You know brat, Akatsuki is no place for a girl, especially one with PINK hair." 

"Well if it's not for girls, then it shouldn't be for BIG WALKING FISH! Either."

"Brat."

"Dummy."

"Stupid!"

"Idiot!"

"PINKY!"

"MORON!"

Kisame and Sakura were facing each other hurling insults left and right when Itachi and Deidara came walking up. They both were a bit confused, but Itachi wouldn't show it. Deidara was about to go and hit Kisame when he told Sakura she was ugly, but stopped himself when she spat out that he was smelly old fish.

Deidara appeared behind Sakura, grabbed her waist and slung her over his shoulder, he let a small weak smile and sweat drop when Sakura said Kisame needed to be put into a tank with his family. Itachi put a hand over Kisame's mouth and told him they needed to get going.

* * *

They made it back to base before nightfall, Deidara and Sakura were walking down a long hallway leading to Leaders office. She knew this could only be a bad thing because Deidara was trying to keep her as close to him as much as possible, and he was still trying. 

_Knock Knock_

"Come in…"

The couple walked into the dark room, Sakura could only see the mans eyes, they were, scary.

"Leader, we have obtained a medic from-"

"From Konoha, the village you visited today I assume."

"Yes, un."

"Where's the boy?"

Just then Itachi came in with Kisame behind him, sulking about not being able to just sleep. He walked up to the Leader and said something that the other 3 couldn't hear, and Sakura could swear she heard a small chuckle come from the man. The three Akatsuki were to leave the room and Deidara was about to say something when Kisame dragged him out.

Leader brought himself up out of his chair and the only stream of light hit his mouth that was now smirking. She wanted to back into a corner, but stopped herself when the reality of her being killed was a possibility… Her inner self could have been of great help to her right now.

"Sakura?"

She snapped out of her state of mind and stuttered out a yes.

"You know, you don't have to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I- I'm so-sorry……."

"You know both the boy who holds the demon and Sasuke yes?"

"Y-yes, I do…"

"Good, you will be of some use to us, and a great addition to the Akatsuki."

With that said, Leader threw a ring at Sakura, it was green and had a hint of blue to it, the symbol in it represented medicine 薬. And told her she would be sharing a room with Deidara for now. And sent her out.

* * *

Deidara sat by the door with Kisame and Itachi, trying to hear what they were talking about in the room. 

"What do you think they are talking about? un?"

"Possibly how to get rid of your ass."

"What was that Shark? un?"

2 minutes later the door opened, Sakura stood there with her ring on her finger and a smile plastered on her face. She told them she was now the new medic and that she would be sharing a room with Deidara, and Itachi gave a curious look when she showed them the ring, it was almost like Leader had planned this.

Deidara led Sakura down the numerous hallways and doors that lined the walls, then stopped when they came to a door with a bird on it. He opened it, reviling a blue and grey looking room, a large window decorated the wall on the far side of the room, showing off a cherry tree grove… the moonlight made it look so much more wonderful then what it really was. His bed was huge, and it was covered with black silk sheets, and he had more then enough pillows.

'His room is, so, like him…'

He showed her the bathroom and the closet then gave her a few pointers when walking around the base.

1.If you bump into someone you don't know yet, do not talk to them unless me or Kisame are there, Itachi will most likely be gone or in his room.

2.Don't go outside the room without your cloak, Ill give you one in the morning.

3.I'll give you some sort of message if you are out wandering when its time to eat, and I'll show you where the kitchen is if you get hungry between meals.

4.Stay away from closed doors, those are rooms, and you'll most likely get yelled at or have something thrown at you if you do open one.

5.You shouldn't go outside for a few days, we'll have to make sure its safe.

When he was done telling her everything he pushed her on to the bed and kissed her on her neck.

"6. un. Your mine…"

* * *

A/N: Ok guys! Another Chapter up and going! King Kong Gots nothing on me!! lol sorry, that was a burst of excitement, I can type 2 stories a day, lol . its fun!

And again! THANKIE for the reviews!! Its what keeps me going!

_Deidaraluver2o_

* * *


	5. Threats Won't Work

Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto!

* * *

6th Rule: Your Mine…

* * *

Itachi was about to go to sleep when a loud crash and thud came from the hall. He opened his door along with 3 other members of the Akatsuki, and on the ground was a rock. Itachi looked up at the broken skylight then back at the rock, it had a note attached to it. He picked up the note which read:

_Itachi,_

_You want Naruto? Don't you? Come get him then, I'll either fight you or you give me Sakura, I know you have her. The Akatsuki is no place for her. If you give me her, I'll give you Naruto._

_Sasuke_

'Pathetic little brother. You just earned yourself the nightmare of your life. Hmph.'

Itachi walked back into his room with the note and went to sleep.

* * *

Deidara's room

* * *

All Sakura could do was stair at the ceiling.

'I'm his?...'

'**WTF!'**

'Where have you been?'

'**It doesn't matter! GET HIM OFF YOU!!'**

'No.'

Deidara bit down on her neck and she was drawn out of her thoughts and gasped. She could feel him smirk against her skin and his hands were completely free to roam around her body. They found there way to the end of her shirt and slipped underneath pulling it up over her head.

* * *

Deidara's POV

* * *

So, once she told us all that she was staying in my room, I had a mental party. I could have her to myself, in my bed, twisted in my blanket. Her body, I wanted her warm body pressed up against mine while I made her moan and scream my name in pleasure, I had to have her. I wanted to feel how good her walls felt around my length, my body was practically begging me to get her on my bed once we stepped in the room.

I showed her around, she seemed to like it, which was a good thing. I told her some important stuff she should be warned about… I think it was me mostly being selfish, I didn't want any of the guys, except Kisame, Itachi, and few of the other even talking to her. I wasn't going to have someone taken away from me again.

I really had a hard time controlling my body, my erection, wasn't helping and then, she did it, and she looked at me with her green eyes.

'_She's so…' _

I couldn't take it any longer, I pushed her on my bed. Leaning over her I whispered the words that would seal our fate together.

"6. un. Your mine."

And her eyes went blank, even when she was in that state… I wanted her.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Being on the side of a bed wasn't that much fun for Deidara, so once Sakura's shirt was thrown out of the way, he took her and moved them both to the middle of the bed. Then he bent back down and kissed her with great passion, his hands behind her back fiddling with the clasp of her bra, he never really took a liking to those things.

Once that was off, he threw it somewhere far from the bed without breaking the kiss. Moving his one hand to her breasts, and the other to the edge of her pants, his left hand slowly massaged her left breast and the tongue licked around covering every inch it could, Sakura arched herself into him and his erection pained to take her.

Sakura broke the kiss and tugged at his shirt, he took the hint that she wanted it off. He took it off and reviled a scarred, but a beautifully sculpted body… He tucked his hair behind his ear showing off a scope, and he still looked hot.

"Sakura, un."

"Yes?"

"I need you. un."

Sakura pushed herself up causing Deidara to bring himself back, she pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. Leaning down and tracing the scars on his stomach giving him all the right thrills, she got closer to his ear, her warm breath tickling the shell of it she whispered:

"Then _take_ me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his body and kissed her, he rolled her over and her bare skin on his was enough for him to loose it. He slowly moved his hands down to her pants, pulling the down slightly, he broke the kiss and lifted himself up pulling down her pants all the way. He was about to go back down and kiss her again, but Sakura pouted and he knew why… His pants were still on and all she was in way her underwear.

'_She must really like pink, un.'_

Deidara quickly got out of pants, leaving only his boxers and leaned down kissing her jaw line and going down to her collar bone. Sakura was giving him cute little moans and gasps that he wanted her to make forever, she was an addiction.

_Crash_

Deidara shot up and looked around.

"What was that? un."

He got up and put on his pants and grabbed Sakura and put his shirt on her. Then grabbed her wrist and walked over to the door. They both walk out side of the room and Deidara looked around, but nothing was there…

'_Well what the fuck. un.'_

He turned around to see Sakura up against the wall, just standing there… standing there for him. Deidara walked over to her, put both hands on the sides of her so she had nowhere to go, bending down he kissed her and pressed his body against hers.

'_Damn, she looks beautiful in my clothes. un."_

Sex on a wall sounded kind of fun to Deidara. He put slightly more pressure into the kiss and his tongue was begging for entrance, once he received it he had a war with Sakura's tongue, and after a few minutes of it, they broke the kiss for needed air. And right when he slipped his hand under the shirt and into panties, Kisame walked down the hall and stopped. The site he saw made him go into shock. There was Sakura breathing heavily and Deidara was kissing her neck and his hand was under her shirt, which was brought up showing her pink underwear.

Deidara's blue eye widened and he looked up to see the shark Akatsuki standing there. Sakura's face brightened into a deep blush and Deidara stopped himself, took his hands and grabbed her waist pulling her into the room. Kisame stood there for about a minute looking at the closed door and then ran down the hallway screaming Deidara was getting laid.

* * *

Back in the room

* * *

Deidara was sitting there at the door listening to Kisame with a pissed look on his face. Sakura took note of it and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling herself up and kissing his shoulder. His face softened and he let himself relax under her touch. He could still have her. Deidara turned his body around and kissed her passionately picking her up and bringing her over to the bed.

He was tired of interruptions so once Sakura was laying on the bed he got up, locked the door and turned down the lights. He walked back and crawled on top of her, slowing lifting up her shirt and kissing her stomach. His blond hair tickled her body making her giggle, Deidara looked up in confusion and crawled up a little more till he was face to face with her. He put his forehead against hers.

"What's so funny? un."

"Nothing…"

"Yeah right, un."

"hehe-seriously-hehe."

Deidara loved the way she smiled and laughed… He loved the way she moaned and gasped, he wanted to know how it felt to love the way she said his name while he pleasured her.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he realized she was now on top of him and pulling away his pants and boxers. He gave her a confused look and then his head fell backwards, she was touching him, and her hands were so soft… Deidara thought he was going to be the first one to make her moan his name. Sakura rubbed the tip of his length earning her gasps. She continued and went down more moving her hand up and down, his body loved the feeling.

"Sa-Saku-"

She started to lick his member slowly, almost teasing him. His face was bright red, no girl defiantly made him feel this way… He gripped the sheets around him when she put it in her mouth sucking it lightly. Once she started sucking harder and licking everywhere his breathing increase and he moaned out her name. His body was having spikes of pleasure throughout itself, he felt like he was going to explode.

"Saku-Sakura…. OH GOD! un!"

Deidara's eye widened and he released in her mouth, he fell back onto the bed, trying to straighten out his breaths while Sakura licked the top of his length, getting rid of the cum that decorated it.

'_She won't get away with this. un.'_

Once she was done she looked at him and he pulled himself up and pushing her down onto to bed.

"My turn. un."

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys, I'm stuck, I've have to figure out the rest, but I promise it will be as good as I can dish out. & I'm sorry if I'm Killing you guys with cutting it off here. I love your Reviews!**

_Deidaraluver2o_


	6. Night Fun

Disclaimer: I Dont own Naruto!!!

* * *

It's my turn now Sakura

* * *

Deidara moved his body over Sakura, bending down he kissed her with passion and moving his hands to her breast and massaging them gently. Sakura's hands found their way to his neck bringing him down more and playing with his hair.

Breaking the kiss, Deidara started to kiss his way down, one hand still massaging a breast, the other wandered down into her panties, rubbing gently making Sakura arch into him. She had already been wet and Deidara couldn't get enough of the smooth, warm, slick, feeling while he rubbed her.

His lips found there way down to her right breast and started to kiss and lick at her already hardened nipple. His other hand started to rub her clit faster and the tongue licked the rest, Sakura moaned out grabbing his hair and making him smirk while he continued.

"Dei…….."

Deidara looked up and brought his lips not even inch away from her breast.

"Yes Sakura"

"Please…..AH!"

She clutched his hair and arched her back into him.

The tongue on Deidara's hand found its way into Sakura. He gave a cute little smile and pulled his hand away from her. Sakura looked at him and pouted for stopping that great feeling she was given. He pulled himself up and put both of his hands on each side of her panties, pulling them down.

A cold rush filled Sakura, the lust in his eye… they both wanted nothing more then having each other and nothing could stop them now. Deidara positioned himself in front of Sakura and slowly pushed his length into her.

"D-Dei-Deidar-"

"Shhhh, you're going to love this. un."

For a few moments he just looked at her, waiting for her to give the go… He felt her tense body relax and he bent down.

"you're going to love this. un."

With that being said, Deidara pulled himself out and trusted himself back in, making her gasp and grab onto his wrist that were laying on the bed, his only support. His eye widened and he rocked forward, being the nin he was, he quickly caught his self from falling all the way and bent his head down.

"Sak….ura…you should rea..lly be care…ful. un."

She moaned louder as he pumping increase, faster and harder. Sakura was about to let out a loud scream but Deidara crashed his lips against hers, she let go of his wrists and snaked her arms around his neck.

He took right hand off the bed, assuring that the other hand could hold the weight and cupped her right breast, his thumb rubbing her nipple making her arch into him… he was giving her a great deal of pleasure. Breaking the kiss he let his head fall as Sakura pulled herself to him and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling his length farther into her.

Deidara grunted and trusted harder into her hitting her sweet spot causing her to thrash out and give him the most amazing moan he had ever heard from his little cherry blossom.

Quickening his pace, and nearing his climax along with Sakura's he pumped into her one last time, her legs tightened their hold, and her walls squeezed against his length making him feel like he was going to explode. She whispered in his ears, in a soft tone that she loved him and he in return pulled his head down into her neck, muffling his own groans while he release himself into her, her body arching into him, cum trickling out of her.

Deidara felt his body collapsing and took both his hands and planted them on the bed. Sakura looked up at him while he looked down at her, he leaned down and kissed her gently. He pulled himself out of her, and rolled to the side.

He propped himself up a little to rest on the pillows behind his back and pulled Sakura to his body. She had already dozed off and was breathing lightly.

"Good girl. un."

He leaded to her ear sucked on her earlobe for a moment and received a low moan and said the four word sentence that he knew he would never say to any other girl.

"I love you too. un."

Falling into sleep along with his blossom. He would never let anyone take her away.

* * *

The next morning Deidara was awoken by the cute smiling face he had always wished he'd wake up to, but in his wish, the girl was naked and grinding against him. Sakura was on top of him but her hair was wet and she had clothes on… his clothes to be more accurate. It was way better then his wish.

"Morning. I hope you don't mind… Kisame said that he would take me shopping for my clothes as soon as we got the chance."

"I don't mind. un. They look good on you. un."

Deidara grabbed her around her waist and pulled her down into a deep kiss, when they finally broke Sakura pushed him off the bed and led him to the bathroom.

"You should take a shower, you have a mission today."

"Wanna take one with me? un."

"No, I already took mi-"

He pinned her up against the wall and kissed her neck.

"Maybe you should have thought about that one Sakura. un."

With a quick giggle she wormed her way out of his grasp and pushed him into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. She walked back over to the bed and laid down at the end waiting for him to get finished.

Once Deidara was done he walked out the steamy bathroom in a towel and saw Sakura lying on the bed in a very suggestive position. He took the opportunity to make his way over to her and get on top of her kissing her neck.

"Do you want to do it really quickly? un."

"Deida-"

He pinned her hands above her head and before he could kiss her Kisame walked into the room and looked at Deidara.

"Didn't you get enough last night?"

"More then you'll ever know fish stick. un."

"Get dressed you baka, we need to go, and Sakura, you're coming with."

Kisame left the room and Deidara and Sakura looked at each other in confusion before Deidara pulled himself up and got dressed.

'_Why is she coming on a mission?! un. She could get hurt! WHAT IF SHE'S GOING TO BE PREGNATE AND SHE GETS PUNCHED IN THE STOMACH!. UN!!!'_

All of those thoughts made Deidara want to just tie her up and put her in the closet till he got back, but he couldn't. He gave her a cloak and once she had it on he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room into the hallway where Kisame and Itachi were waiting.

Itachi told them the mission.

They were to retrieve Naruto, and kill Sasuke.

* * *

A/n: Woooo ok guys, um Im putting up the next chap. in like a few hours XD yay! I hope you guys like this one...I WORKED HARRRDD! thanks for the reviews!

_Deidaraluver2o_


	7. Remember Your Place

Disclaimer:I again, do not own Naruto.

* * *

Get Naruto, don't forget to kill Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura felt scared, she didn't know what she was going to do if Sasuke came face to face with her. What would be his impression, what will be hers? Inner Sakura wasn't there to help, she was alone this time around. 

Deidara sensed something was wrong, even when Itachi told them the mission. He knew something was wrong.

* * *

One hour ago

* * *

"We are to retrieve Naruto and kill off my little brother." 

Sakura's green eyes widened in shock and her whole body tensed up, Deidara felt it, only because she was squeezing his hand to death. He shot her a worried glance and looked back at Itachi who knew exactly why she was acting that way. Kisame was completely clueless and was already walking down the hallway ready to go.

* * *

Regular time

* * *

The team of four jumped into a clearing and looked around for any sign of life. Sakura sensed someone's chakra, someone familiar… Sasuke. Out of no where he appeared behind Sakura and whispered a hello into her ear while his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her to him. 

Itachi saw this and was ready to start the fight, but Deidara appeared behind Sasuke.

"You are not to touch her. un."

He brought a kunai to his neck and Sasuke grabbed his sword with his free hand and put it up to Sakura's body.

"Touch me Akatsuki, and she dies."

Both Sakura and Sasuke couldn't see Deidara's shocked and horrified expression playing on his features, but Itachi saw it, and he saw Kisame ready to attack if he were to even make a scratch on the new addition to the team.

"Sasuke, I believe I was suppose to fight you. Let go of her."

"Why? You can't tell me you, the Akatsuki, S class criminals' care about her."

"Is there something wrong with that little brother?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and then narrowed looking at his older sibling and tightened his grip on Sakura. Deidara wished he didn't blink, right when he did though, Sasuke disappeared with Sakura, but only to end up on the other side of the clearing. What Sasuke failed to notice was that Kisame had appeared behind him and knocked him out in a second flat. Deidara ran as fast as he could to Sakura to see if she had any cuts, but she didn't.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's unconscious body and told Kisame to find Naruto, which he found not to far away. They headed back to base, Kisame took Naruto to Leader, and Itachi put Sasuke in a room for Sakura to heal him (a/n: Kisame hit him pretty hard.) and Deidara went to his room because Itachi told him that it wouldn't be good if he and Sasuke were in the same room.

* * *

Sasuke's cell

* * *

Sakura was finished healing his head and Sasuke was awake and watching his ex team mate healing a wound that he had gotten earlier from some nin. She was just about finished when Sasuke grabbed her wrist and was now looking at her with his onyx eyes. 

She tried to pull away but he tightened the grip and pulled her closer.

"Why are you here? Sakura, you should be at your village. ANBU must be looking for you."

"I choose to stay here Uchiha, I'm perfectly fine here."

"Uchiha? Since when have you addressed me like that?"

"Since now"

"Well,_ Haruno_, you had better stop. I'm taking you with me, and I won't have you calling me Uchiha."

"Like hell I'm going with you!"

"You said you would wait for me, is there someone else?"

"If you must know, yes."

"Who is he?"

"You don't need to know."

Sasuke tightened the grip on her wrist and pulled her onto the bed, flipping her so he was on top.

"Tell me, or I'll rape you. Then you will have to be with me, because once I take your vir-"

"No, you will not rape me, you will not have me. And I've already had my virginity taken."

He felt a spike of jealousy overcome him and without warning he crashed his lips to hers. Sakura was having trouble pushing him away, he had gotten stronger over the years and she was still weak compared to him.

* * *

Deidara couldn't take it anymore, his cherry blossom was in a room with a guy who had just tried to kill her and steal her away from him. Who cared what Itachi told him, he wanted Sakura, safe in his room, under his body. He quickly walked down the hallway to the cell Sasuke was at and opened the door to a sight that made him want to stab that son of a bitch well over a thousand times. Sasuke was holding Sakura's hands above her head, kissing her while she was kicking trying to get free. 

He stood there for about a minute and then snapped back when Sasuke slipped his hand under her shirt. No man, not one man in the world could touch Sakura the way Deidara did, and he would make sure of it. Almost like a ghost he made his way to the bed, grabbed the younger Uchiha and slammed his body against the wall.

"Hear me out Uchiha. un."

He hissed into his ear.

"You are not to touch Sakura in anyway shape or form. un. And if I ever catch you even laying a finger on her, your life is over."

Deidara loosed his grip and let Sasuke fall to the floor, shooting him an 'I hope I put you in your place' kind of glace and walked over to Sakura.

"I'm not going to let that happen again Sakura, even if it kills me. un."

* * *

A/N: See guys! lol omg im sorry if its short and all... But hay...Im getting the updates up for you! Thanks for the Reviews, you guys seriously keep me going. 

_Deidaraluver2o_


	8. Faced With Problems

* * *

Even if it kills me, I won't let anything happen like that happen again.

* * *

With the Leader

* * *

Naruto finally started to wake up; trying to look around all he could see was black.

"What do you want done with the boy?"

"Take… take him to the medic room, we'll have our little blossom extract the demon. (**a/n: dundundun**)

"Yes Leader."

Kisame picked up the half awake boy and walked out of the room into the dark hallway.

* * *

With Deidara and Sakura

* * *

Deidara kissed her on her forehead then to her lips, hoping this would wash the Uchihas' kiss. She gave him a kiss back but without warning pulled away and pinned Deidara against the bed lying on top of him.

"Sa-Sakura are you sure you wanna do it here? un?"

"NO! Look up."

He tilted his head up and right above him was a needle… a poison needle to be more exact. Deidara pulled Sakura up off himself and set her on the bed while he got up.

"Akatsuki, I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE KISSING SAKURA LIKE THAT! SHE'S MI-"

"I thought I put you in your place, U-chi-ha. un. I guess you do not understand who you're exactly dealing with."

"WORTHLESS SORRY BAST-"

The door to the room opened, Itachi appeared in the door frame, and disappeared again, only to end up behind Sasuke. Itachi grabbed him from the back of the neck and raised him into the air.

"Hmph… My little brother shouldn't be using such language."

"ge-get your ha-nds…of-off me."

"After what you did? I think I should snap your neck."

Sasuke's eyes widened in fear and started scratching at his older brothers hands in a sad attempt to escape. Sakura, with out anyone knowing moved off the bed and stood beside Itachi.

"Let him go Itachi… He's not worth your effort."

"Right."

Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"You had better be thanking her; if she wasn't here… you'd be dead."

He put Sasuke back on his feet and point for him to sit on his bed, which he did because he was too scared to see what would happen if he didn't. Itachi left the room followed by Deidara who gave him a death glare and hmph before leaving. Sakura was the last to leave.

"You know Sasuke… If I were you, I'd be careful around here. Orochimaru didn't make it very far, and you have turned out just like him. Ill come to see you in 3 hours try to sleep."

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Why did you leave?"

"To be stronger… and kill Itachi."

"That's stupid…"

Sakura closed the door and walked back to Sasuke's bed looking at him seriously.

"You can't beat him."

"I can…"

"Can't"

"Can"

"Sasuke he almost killed you."

"And?"

"You're still… not strong enough. Go to sleep."

Sakura walked back over to the door, shutting off the lights she whispered a sorry and left the room. A scream was heard from Sasuke's room, and Sakura felt a tug at her heart… Orochimaru had hurt Sasuke physically and mentally, now he was scarred, being in the dark must be Sasuke's biggest fear, that's what Sakura's conclusion was.

She finally caught up with Deidara and hugged him from behind with a thank you. He turned around and pulled her to him and hugged her close.

"Sakura. un. It's my job to protect you…"

"And fuck you senseless!"

"KISAME!! UN!"

"hahahaha!!"

Sakura looked up at Kisame and saw who she thought she'd never see again, Naruto. He was in Kisame's arms, unconscious.

"Wha- Oh the boy… You're in charge of him pinky."

"Me? Why me?"

"Leader said so! Plus you're the new medic nin around here and you're the one who's going to extract that demon from inside him."

"Do we honestly need the nine tailed fox anymore? un?"

"Yes, now… Sakura follow me. Ill show you the room you'll be working in tonight."

"TONIGHT?! UN!"

"Leader wants it done tonight dumbass…THAT MEANS NO SEX!"

"I'M NOT _THAT_ SEX CRAZED! UN!"

"Right… Come on Sakura."

"Okay…"

Deidara gave Sakura a short kiss and good luck then walked off into the hallway. Kisame motioned for her to follow which she did. On the way to the room Kisame told her how she extracts the demon and how to conceal it.

* * *

Sasuke's Cell

* * *

After Sakura left him Sasuke felt like his heart had been ripped out… the only girl who promised to love him forever was now in love with an S-Class criminal and she was part of the Akatsuki.

'Sakura… I won't let myself leave you again. I will not have you away from me.'

He gave a few hand signs and disappeared out of the room into the dark hallway to find Sakura.

With Kisame and Sakura

"We're here… If you have any problems you're going to have to deal with them, or wait till one of us checks up on you."

"Okay… and I'll be here all night?"

"Yes."

"Ill do my best."

Kisame shut the door and left while Sakura got herself ready. She looked at Naruto and was about to start when the door swung open, and she was tackled to the floor.

"ugh… what the hell?"

"Don't touch him!"

"Sasu…"

"Sakura…What the hell are you doing? Naruto is your friend."

"I… I need to. I'm part of the Akatsuki now and-"

"Shut up! No you don't. Stop this!"

"WHY?! YOU'RE THE VERY ONE WHO LEFT TO GO WITH OROCHIMARU! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO-"

"Leave the girl alone Uchiha"

"Sa-Sasori"

"Hello again Sakura"

* * *

**a/n: SORRY GUYS! lol Its been awhile...I had to go to boot camp for a week then I went to a rifle match in Kentucky for a week... and I've had writers block...but but! Im good now!!! yay! Im starting on the new chapter!**

_Deidaraluver20_


	9. Who Wants To Kill Who Exactly

**AHHHHH!!!! omg... I told you guys I was working on it... Thanks for the reviews...some of them were fun to read THANKSSSSSSS**

Disclaimer:I donnt own Naruto! but I do write about it and draw pics lol (Im addicted)

* * *

Hello again.

* * *

"You can't be alive… I… I killed you!"

Sasori smirked and walked closer grabbing Sasuke's collar of his shirt and throwing him out the door into a wall.

"There is ways of reviving a human dear… and now… It's your turn-"

"SAKURA! UN! I heard something and I-"

Deidaras' eye widened in shock, dropping to his knees still looking like he saw a ghost, which in reality was happening but Sasori was alive… with his hands wrapped around Sakura's neck, cutting off her oxygen. All he could do was stair at the two… while she struggled and kicked. He felt completely helpless. Deidara didn't want to hurt Sasori but he wanted Sakura to live.

"What is wrong Deidara? She killed me, now it's finally her turn to feel-"

"SASORI-DANNA! UN! PLEASE! DON'T, LET HER GO!"

"Why?"

"Becaus-"

"He loves her… Now put her down Sasori."

"What… Deidara?"

Sasori loosened his grip but didn't put her down, looking down at Deidara who was practically on the verge of tears then at Itachi who had just came in with his brother.

"Deidara get up…"

"Yes Sasori-Danna. un."

Deidara got back on his feet and walk towards the two, Itachi keeping a close eye on Sasori.

"Sasori-Danna… I…"

SMACK!

Sakura felt a piercing pain go through her body, her eyes widened and she let out a small cry. Deidara let out a small gasp and tried to grab Sasoris' hands before he had a chance to do it again but was beat to it.

"Don't… You ever touch Sakura like that again."

"Na…Naruto. Wha… what are you doing up?"

"NARUTO RUN!"

"Be quiet little brother."

"LET GO!"

Sasuke punched Itachi and ran to the side of Narutos' bed grabbing his wrist.

"Get the hell out of here! Their going to kill you!"

"Wha-"

"Itachi do something with him."

Itachi pulled out two kunai and threw them at Sasuke, who didn't have enough time to move and was hit. He started to spit up blood and shake, Naruto tried to get up but was pushed back down by him.

"Plea… please… get out… You're not sa-safe."

Itachi threw another kunai at his dying brother.

"Your way to troublesome."

"SASUKE!"

"Deidara… restrain the boy."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Thump Thump

Naruto grabbed Sasukes' limp body and started to cry holding on to it while his chakra level increased. Sasori gripped Sakuras' neck tighter and she started to claw at his hands.

"This distraction is perfect Sakura, don't you agree?"

"Eh… N-N-NO!"

"Well… we'll see dear."

Sakura felt her head go light and then right when she was slipping into darkness the hands around her neck let go while she met the floor. She looked up and saw Naruto, with his hand going straight through Sasoris' body and Deidara with a scared expression holding onto Narutos' hand. Just then Kisame walked in.

"What's going on in here?"

"You're late…"

"I didn't know I was invited."

"This is not the time to make jokes."

"Well… I can see why."

Blood trickled down Narutos' arm onto Sakuras' face mixing with her tears. Deidara let go of the hand Naruto had thrusted into Sasori and Naruto pulled it back out.

"Sakura get up… your going to Deidaras' room."

"But I have to…"

"No… go."

"Yes Itachi…"

Sakura quickly got up and walked out of the room into the hall… only to get lost.

"Why did you send her out Itachi?"

"To get her away from Sasori."

"Ah, so he is back again?"

"Yes."

Deidara caught Sasori as he rocked backwards and almost crashed to the floor; Naruto on the other hand preformed some hand signs and disappeared with Sasukes' body. Kisame glared at Sasori and walked over to him pulling him up by his shirt.

"YOU BAKA! If it wasn't for you we would finally have-"

"Enough Kisame, Deidara take him to his room, he should be fine there."

Deidara pulled Sasori back from Kisame and took his leave.

* * *

With Deidara and Sasori

* * *

"Danna, why did… you come back? un?"

"To…Kill that girl."

"You can't kill her. un. She's part of the Akatsuki now…WAIT! Danna, how did you find out she was here? un?"

"Let's just say… Tobi really is a good boy."

Deidara gave a confused look at his smirking master then a low mumble about how he was going to get Tobi back for that. Once they reached Sasoris' room Deidara told him to stay in there till someone comes to get him, or if he was hungry. Then Deidara left walking back to his room.

* * *

With Sakura

* * *

'How did I get lost?! What if I bump into Sasori and I get killed?'

Oomph

Sakura bumped into someone, just her luck. She looked up to see Deidara, his bright blue eye widened.

"Sa-Saku-Sakura. un. Wha… What are you doing wandering the halls?"

"I got… lost trying to find the room."

"I see, well… you about to pass the room Sasori is in. un. Our room is back that way."

He pointed straight ahead of him with a smile while Sakura blushed and turned around. Deidara grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry. un."

"Why do you say that?"

"I couldn't protect you… I was useless back there. un. All I could do was watch… You could have died."

Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes but were soon stopped when Sakura hugged her body against his.

"It's okay… Sasori is closest to you and you couldn't bring yourself to do anything. As long as y-"

"Sakura…"

Deidara pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. Once they broke the kiss for needed air Deidara grabbed Sakura's hand and ran down the hallway to their room.

* * *

**a/n: Well guys..New chapter... Sasori doesn't like Sakura...its offical...BUT! OH A SURPRISE lol rape maybe? idk... Kisame and Itachi are like her brothers...and Tobi?we'll see wut happens.. AND why is Deidara running to the room?? AH! good questions! lol i know im killing myself as well!**

**_Deidaraluver2o_**


	10. Authors Note?

**Okay lovelies, I thought for some time about this, I'm going to have two stories running at once, both DeixSaku.**

**This hopefully wont effect the other && Im hoping everything turns out great.**

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are simply awesome.**

**Oh, & the next chapter is coming oh so soon. So don't worry!!**

**++ If anyone has any ideas for my other story (Two Hearts) let me know++**

**

* * *

**

Deidaraluver2o

* * *


	11. You're Asking For It

A/N: Guys!! Writers Block …Sucks!! grsss… But I managed to pull through. **Thanks for the Reviews you guys are Still amazing. **

* * *

Something with a bedroom…

* * *

They made their way back to the bedroom in no time because of Deidara's mad running. Once they entered he slowly shut the door and pinned Sakura against the nearest wall kissing down her neck. She made a small moan and locked her fingers with his.

Deidara muffled some words that were not hearable and kissed around her collar bone before moving his face up to meet hers.

"You know… un. I can't seem to go one minute without wanting you."

Sakura tilted her head and brought her lips closer to his ear.

"Then would you call our relationship lust?"

A wonderful shock went down his spine as he returned to her neck sucking slowly and listening to her breathing quicken. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned out while Sakura grinded her hips against his. All of the friction between them made Deidara hot and aching to get out of his clothes and feel her touch against his body.

"Hmmm… lust? un. I call it madly in love, but lust works to. un."

"Tak-"

"Don't worry I will."

* * *

With Itachi and Kisame

* * *

"Leader, what were you thinking? Sakura couldn't do it on her own and she was almost killed in the process."

"I agree with Kisame, it is almost like you _knew_ Sasori was here and going to kill her or you wouldn't have given her such a demanding task."

A shift was heard in the room followed by a short chuckle.

"You're both terribly clever. Yes I did see of Sasori's return and I did inform him of Sakura's where about in the base."

Itachi's face looked at then man across the room, his features laced with confusion.

"Then, why did you do it?"

"Simply to test her limits, she may be the best medic-ninja but, I wanted to see if she was truly worthy of the Akatsuki."

Kisame grunted curling up his fists in displeasure of hearing those horrid words. Itachi wasn't to pleased either and gave a short 'hn' before leaving the room with Kisame close behind.

"Do not tell Deidara what Leader said."

"Right, Oh and before I forget, We have a mission tomorrow."

"Hn."

Itachi disappeared into his room while Kisame trudged down to his room with a fit of anger in him about Sakura's current position. On his plan of reality, Sakura was a toy for the Leader, and that pissed him off even more.

"No one messes with Pinky but me."

* * *

With Sakura and Deidara

* * *

"Sa-Sak-Sakura! un!"

"Yes Dei?"

"Please… Please AH!"

Deidara tumbled backward on to the bed while Sakura fell onto the floor laughing hysterically. Clay was splattered all over him, mainly his face.

* * *

Two minutes earlier

* * *

He was so close to taking her, laying her on the bed and taking off his cloak. Deidara forgot the fact that he had clay on the bed and with a short glance at his blossom he could tell she found out as well. Sakura's left hand was resting onto of the mound and she was eyeing it with a small smile.

The blonde Akatsuki got the picture and looked at her with pleading eyes before he ducked on the floor while a small amount of clay past over his head. Letting out a chuckle he looked up at the bed which he hoped Sakura was sitting on, to no avail though. He quickly looked behind him picking himself off the floor and there she was, with his clay and an adorable smile gracing her face.

Fully facing her Deidara shot up his hands and pleading with her in hopes that she wouldn't do anything but his theory failed miserably as a lump of clay made contact with his face sending him falling back on the bed.

* * *

Real time

* * *

"Dei…hahaha…Yo-you should seee your hahaha face!!"

"Ugh… Sakura… YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

Sakura let out a small squeak before running out of the door for rescue with Deidara hurrying after her. She rounded the corner and bumped into something or someone for that fact, but before she could scream said person dragged her into a room.

"Sakura… You are becoming a problem to me. You got away because of Itachi the first time, but it will not happen again."

The room was too dark for Sakura to see the man talking to her but the voice gave it away.

"Sa-Sasori…"

"Yes…"

A chill shivered down her spine and he grabbed her around the waist pulling her to his bed. Sakura struggled as best she could but Sasori's strength over her was far greater then her first encounter.

"You took someone precious to me Sakura, he could have killed you in a heartbeat if I asked him but now… He's so afraid for your safety."

Sasori nuzzled his face into her neck kissing the exposed skin. With a disgusted face Sakura pushed her hands into his chest trying her hardest to get him off.

"Deidara… will hate you for this. HE WILL HA-"

Before Sakura could finish Sasori crashed his lips into hers. After he caught on that they both we're in need of air he broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"I can break you, I can taint you and Deidara won't touch you because I took you. I could kill you, but I can wait until you're completely broken."

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

My whole body went numb.

'He won't touch me anymore?'

Tears filled the rims of my eyes as he pulled off my clothes leaving me totally exposed to him while he took off his. His… eyes were wandering all over me I could feel it.

'I'm not this weak… why? Deidara please…'

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

A quick movement was made and Sasori was back on top of her ready to take her, steal what was Deidara's. That is if said person hadn't burst through the door screaming at the top of his lungs.

"SASOOORI-DANNA!!! HAVE YOU SEEN-"

Deidara's face went pale, light had flooded the room when he opened the door to show a half surprised half irritated Sasori and a scared, full of tears Sakura underneath him. Deidara's face twisted into anger. Everyone was trying to rape his Sakura, well everyone only being two people but she had yet to meet the rest of the Akatsuki.

"GET THE HELL OFF HER!"

Deidara turned around with wide eyes to come in view with Kisame, he looked like he was about to explode. Quickly Kisame appeared behind Sasori grabbing his neck and throwing him into a wall, then stalking up to him fuming, that gave Deidara the opening to hurry to his blossom and wrap her in his cloak.

Kisame had enough, Leader and Sasori were out to hurt Sakura which in turn would only hurt Deidara and the last thing Kisame would want is for Deidara to be unhappy.

* * *

Flash back

* * *

_Welcome to the Akatsuki, Deidara. You're going to be of great use to us, your partner will be Sasori, please go and get settled in, Kisame will come and get you soon. Deidara gave a quick nod and exited the room walking as fast as he could to his room._

_Once Deidara hit the bed the door swung open to revile a blue shark-like man leaning against the frame._

"_I saw you walking through the halls. You look unhappy to be here."_

"_It's because I am. un."_

"_You shouldn't have run into Itachi, drafting you in is and was a bad idea, Leader is only going to use you, and you're really nothing to the Akatsuki you're really only a tool."_

_The blonde looked up with hopeless eyes, tears rimming them and deep frown crossing his features. Kisame felt something sink and walked over to the clay artist._

"_You're going to have to get close to someone in here, or everyone will look down on you, since Sasori is your partner, he should be you closest, but… If you need anything… I'm just down the hall."_

* * *

End of Flash back

* * *

"You know Sasori, Deidara looks upon you as his center, the thing that keeps himself glued together… well I should say he use to."

Kisame punched him in the stomach.

"Oh, and another thing, He cherished you enough to never want anything to happen to you. And… THIS IS WHAT YOU REPAY HIM WITH!?"

Another punch sent him into the wall. Sasori was spiting up blood yet he was smirking, Kisame felt a wave of disgusted wash over him.

"……….."

"Have you nothing to… say?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M GOING TO WIPE THAT STUPID SMIRK OFF YOU'RE FACE!"

Kisame charged at Sasori and before he could move Kisame grabbed his arm and tore it off. A sharp pain rose in Sasori's body while a scream escaped his lips.

"You knew better then this Sasori. Didn't I tell you once that if you ever hurt him, once I get you alone you're getting in worse? Or did you forget?"

Zetsu ran into the room looking at the scene.

"You can fix him up. I'm sick of looking at him."

Kisame walked out of the room while Zetsu calmly picked up Sasori's arm and grabbed Sasori bringing him to one of the few medic-nins they had.

* * *

With Deidara and Sakura

* * *

He had long since returned to his bedroom and Sakura had fallen asleep in his arms completely safe from harms way. So there he sat, on his bed with his world lying in his arms.

"If it wasn't for Kisame, you probably would have been taken away from me."

"Don't sweat it."

Deidara's head shot up to see Kisame leaning on the frame smiling at him.

"Thanks for everything Kisame, I-"

"Hey, you remember, whenever you need something, I'm there… down the hall."

Kisame shut the door slowly and walked off to his room leaving Deidara smiling and for some reason, he wouldn't and will not have that any different.

With a slow sigh Deidara slipped Sakura under the covers kissing her forehead and watched her about two minutes before his body slumped into sleep, making sure before he did so he had his arms around her waist close to himself.

* * *

Itachi

* * *

"Kisame."

"Yes?"

"Is Deidara of that much importance to you?"

"Just as important as you Itachi."

"hn."

"Yeah."

* * *

Flash back

* * *

_Kisame slowly grumbled as he sat on a log after a long trip from sound. Itachi had to be carried and was now sleeping on top of Kisame's cloak._

_4 hours before_

"_Itachi, you're never going to win against me."_

"_You are very weak Orochimaru, I can."_

_and carried him to safety. "That may be the most… I've ever heard you say."_

_Itachi wasn't expecting him to be so fast or for that matter to be right behind him in a matter of seconds._

"_You're life ends here Itachi Uchiha."_

"_Don't you dare touch him."_

_Orochimaru looked behind him to come in contact with Kisame's fist but the flaw in that problem was that Orochimaru was holding a sword and with the little time he had stabbed it into Itachi. _

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

_Kisame appeared behind Orochimaru beating him to a bloody pulp, not once letting him get up to defend himself. After he was knocked out Kisame hurried over to Itachi who pulled the sword out and was sitting on the ground._

"_I thought I told you to stay clear of us."_

"_You were going to die."_

"_You could have died."_

"_I don't feel like losing my partner."_

"_Hn."_

"_I'll take that as a thank you."_

"……_.."_

_Itachi was out cold while Kisame dressed his wounds _

* * *

End Of FB

* * *

Itachi and Kisame took their leaves into their rooms getting ready for tomorrows mission.

* * *

Sakura POV

* * *

'**Where am I?'**

'**Hello Sakura…'**

'**Who are you? Why is it so dark?'**

'**So many questions… Sak-u-ra.'**

'……**.who.'**

'**BOO'**

* * *

Normal POV.

* * *

Sakura shot up straight screaming scaring Deidara half out of his mind, Tightening his grip on her, he shoved Sakura into his chest.

"What's going on?!"

"I had a bad dream."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, So, This turned out for the best, I like how it tied together for me, I pretty much okay with the fact that I'm going to be handling two stories at once, It's really not that bad. Just the writers block. And my computer is suffering from slowness… **

**+++ I still can't thank you enough for the reviews+++**

_**Deidaraluver2o**_


	12. Author Note!

Ah

Ah! Okay… so I'm back, sorry I've been gone. Things have been crazy for the most part, but I'm ready and willing to start writing again.


	13. Daybreak Brings Surprises

**I hope you guys are welcoming me back with open arms… I have to re-read my work so I don't get confused… But for the rest I'm ready.**

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Naruto at any point…

* * *

The sun broke the night's sky sending glimpses of light rushing through the windows of the Akatsuki base. Sakura laid still as the yellow streams lit up her figure, her mind replaying the encounters of the night.

* * *

"_Dei…hahaha…Yo-you should seee your hahaha face!!" _

"_Ugh… Sakura… YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"_

_Sakura let out a small squeak before running out of the door for rescue with Deidara hurrying after her. She rounded the corner and bumped into something or someone for that fact, but before she could scream said person dragged her into a room._

"_Sakura… You are becoming a problem to me. You got away because of Itachi the first time, but it will not happen again."_

_The room was too dark for Sakura to see the man talking to her but the voice gave it away._

"_Sa-Sasori…"_

"_Yes…"_

_A chill shivered down her spine and he grabbed her around the waist pulling her to his bed. Sakura struggled as best she could but Sasori's strength over her was far greater then her first encounter._

"_You took someone precious to me Sakura, he could have killed you in a heartbeat if I asked him but now… He's so afraid for your safety."_

_Sasori nuzzled his face into her neck kissing the exposed skin. With a disgusted face Sakura pushed her hands into his chest trying her hardest to get him off._

"_Deidara… will hate you for this. HE WILL HA-"_

_Before Sakura could finish Sasori crashed his lips into hers. After he caught on that they both we're in need of air he broke the kiss and looked down at her._

"_I can break you, I can taint you and Deidara won't touch you because I took you. I could kill you, but I can wait until you're completely broken."_

* * *

Giving a small sigh she retreated from the bed, walking quietly out the door to say goodbye to Itachi and Kisame before their mission. She found them both in the kitchen, Kisame packing food while Itachi packed canteens for the water… She knew they'd be gone for sometime.

"Do your best." A voice murmured to the two men who turned around to be greeted by the pink haired girl.

"You should be resting…" Kisame piped and Itachi shook his head in agreement.

"I had a nightmare… a voice was talking to me…it sounded like, like a snake."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, he knew who she was explaining, none other then the legendary Orochimaru. His views on everything were twisted and sick… Sakura was bound to get caught in the middle of everything at one point.

"Don't worry pinky, it's just a nightmare…You're an Akatsuki you shou-"

Kisame's words were broken when Itachi worded Orochimaru to him. Things seemed to be a bit more confusing now, how strange to hear that Sakura had a nightmare about this man when their mission was to track him down and kill him, Kisame gave a low grunt and strapped his bag on giving a light pat on Sakura's head before leaving the kitchen.

"You don't have to worry; He can't do anything to you."

"Who"

"Orochimaru… He's the only snake-like human the Akatsuki know."

"Why is he in my dreams then? What do I have that he wants?"

"Information, Medic skills… Sasuke perhaps. Be careful; be on your best watch as well, we'll be back soon."

With that Itachi left the kitchen disappearing with Kisame. Sakura headed back to her room, opening the door she saw a panicking Deidara, who in one fluid motion grabbed her hand shut the door and pinned her to the bed.

"WHERE DID YOU GO!?"

"To say goodbye to Itachi and Kisame… Please don't panic, you'll give yourself a heart attack."

Deidara gave a huff before bending down and kissing his blossom slowly, one of his hands caressing her jaw line. Breaking the kiss he looked at her for a moment before kissing her neck, getting up and heading to the bathroom. Once he was at the doorframe Deidara turned around with a sad expression lacing his face.

"You scared me when you weren't here, I'd rather you stay by my side from now on so you don't get hurt."

She gave him a smile and nod to show him she was listening to his request; he in return smiled back and disappeared behind the closed door.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke! WAKE UP TEME!!"

A grumbling Sasuke opened his eyes to the awaiting sun. Pain jolted through every nerve in his body as he moved to sit up. He eyed his surrounding area before coming face to face with the annoying blond hovering above him.

"What?"

"Is that how you talk to a person who just saved your life?" Naruto gave an angry expression to show that he was truly upset.

"I didn't need your help…"

"That's a lie! You almost died of blood loss!"

"Hn…"

Naruto's face turned into a frown and scooted away from his former teammate. Sasuke's injuries were harsh but Naruto knew better then to fight against him with his words, he'd always loose.

"How far are we from the base?"

"Almost an hour…why? Your not thinking of going back are you? You can't be!"

"I HAVE TO! I have to kill my brother and that blond haired man who took Sakura, and I have to get her back."

"You're foolish; she won't come with you willingly. Sakura gave up on you some time ago and not to mention your in a pretty critical state, you wouldn't stand a change."

"…I'm not loosing to him anymore! Believe what you want Naruto, but I'm strong enough, now lets go… We're getting this mission done by night fall.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Again…It's been a delayed task that I do apologize on. This chapter is short I realize but the next one will be full of twists and turns and unexpected happenings. Thank you for keeping hope in this story!**


	14. An unwanted guest and return

**UGH! I was doing well… stupid computer deleted this chapter… Had to redo it…GAH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Don't you think this is a bit rash?"

"Shut up dope, we've been through this."

"Last time you were there you almost died."

Sasuke turned to look at the orange blob mumbling behind him, glaring daggering into his ex-teammates head. Naruto looked up and gave him a 'you know its true look.' The raven hair boy turned around with a grunt and continued on.

* * *

'_Sakura…'_

'_Who are you?'_

'_Look behind you'_

'_Where? I see nothing!'_

'_That's a shame Sa-ku-ra...'_

'_Where…'_

'_In front of you.'_

'_Oro…chimaru?'_

'………'

'_What are you-?'_

'_My my, you should be careful Sakura, even though the base isn't empty…you'll never know…this isn't-'_

"SAKURA! UN"

Deidara stood above Sakura's form waiting for a response which was given when she shot up and collided with his forehead sending them backwards. Deidara was the first to recover, walking towards the pink haired girl, wrapping his arms around her, her body obviously sweaty from her 'nightmare' she'd been having.

"Orochimaru is here, he's in the base."

"That's nonsense, plus, Itachi and Kisame are out to kill him, un."

"No, something is-"

A small crash echoed through the halls and a pair of footstep where heard, the noise becoming closer and stopping at their door. Deidara pulled Sakura closer to him and braced for whatever was behind it. The door unexpectedly burst open with an alert Kisame on the other side, followed by Itachi who seemed to be only a little concerned.

"Where is everyone?! Are they in their rooms?"

"Relax, breathe un. Zetsu is still healing Sasori in his room. Hidan and Kakuzu are sparring on the training grounds un. Leader is on a mission with the rest you know this…"

"That's enough; there is someone in this compound who shouldn't be…"

"Itachi?"

"We came across a shadow clone of Orochimaru…"

"Yeah, we were able to take that one down in no time, but the real Orochimaru had to of been close and we weren't that far from this base."

"So un… What does that mean?"

"It means be on your toes… he's looking for something, or someone."

* * *

"Be quiet dope… we're close to the base, if they sense us we can't finish the mission."

Naruto and Sasuke stopped running; concealing their chakra they approached the base. Sasuke was the first to notice that the door was open and no chakra stood out in the compound.

Minutes passed as Naruto checked the main areas while Sasuke looked through the rooms, he came across Sasori's room, there were definitely people in there, but the chakra was hidden… Something was too eerie about the compound. Walking away from the door he rounded the corner and came in contact with Naruto.

"Teme… I couldn't fin-"

Naruto's mouth was quickly covered, Sasuke's eyes held a look of anger in them…

'_Stupid Naruto, he almost blew it.'_

A dull chakra signature filtered through the base… It wasn't an unknown chakra either. Parties, both Akatsuki and the two boys quickly went into high alert. Orochimaru made himself present.

"Sakura, whatever you do, do not leave this room is that clear un?"

Sakura gave a short nod before watching as Deidara, Itachi and Kisame headed towards the door that led into the halls. Zetsu accompanied Sasori, followed by Hidan and Kakuzu who were called from the training ground only minutes ago. The four retreated behind a similar door, only it led to the other side of the compound. The chakra given off was faint, so no one knew exactly where it was coming from.

"Listen, we need to split up, obviously now the Akatsuki members have come out and are looking for Orochimaru."

"What if we run into one of them?"

"Fight dope."

Sasuke disappeared shortly after his statement leaving Naruto to head into the nearest room. Opening the door he didn't expect to see the enemy, and Sasuke was to far to call on now.

'_DAMN!'_

* * *

Sakura sat underneath a near by desk, it was great protection because it wasn't facing a door and the boards covered all around except for on opening. She huffed slowly letting down her chakra seal for a moment… big mistake.

A new chakra waved through the compound for a split second, Deidara's face paled… If Orochimaru was looking for Sakura he sure as hell knew she was here now. Deidara was now rushing to track down his chakra quickly… Sakura could not be in danger.

Sasuke felt the wave, it admitted from the room he was now standing beside. He grabbed the knob. Inside Sakura could hear the handle slowly turning, panicking she grabbed a weapon off of Sasori's desk, getting out from under the desk and braced for the intruder.

'_1…2…3…'_

Click…

Onyx eyes clashed with golden ones. All three chakras were released from hiding, flowing through the compound. Sasuke stood the same as Orochimaru in the door frames, shock evident in both parties. Both their gazes finally broke to stair at the pink hair and green eyed girl who let her guard down.

'_...help...'_

'_What do you mean help!? Pull yourself together; right now you have to defend yourself.'_

'…_I…'_

'_If you can't do that, go to Sasuke, he'll be safer then anything right now.'_

Without hesitation Sakura did exactly what her inner told her to. Escaping their glances for a second she reappeared close to Sasuke who grabbed her waist and held tight to her, afraid to let her go.

"I'm afraid you have something I want Sasuke…"

* * *

**Well, Guys... I kinda left you there for right now, I wanted to get it up asap, less I have writers block. hhhmmm..**

**I'd like to thank you all for supporting the story too.**

_Deidaraluver2o_


End file.
